“Blotting” or “electro-blotting” refers to the process used to transfer biological samples from a gel to a membrane under the influence of an electric field. The process requires a membrane that can immobilize biomolecular samples for subsequent detection. This places specific requirements on the membranes related to surface area, porosity, and protein binding capacity.
Western blotting is one modification of this technique that involves the immobilization of proteins on membranes before detection using monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies. Prior to protein immobilization on the membrane, sample proteins are separated using SDS polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (SDS-PAGE) to separate native or denatured proteins. The proteins are then transferred or electro-blotted onto a membrane, where they are probed and ultimately detected using antibodies specific to a target protein. Western blotting membranes are typically made of nitrocellulose (NC) or polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF). The specificity of the antibody-antigen interaction can enable a single protein to be identified among a complex protein mixture.
To summarize, Western blotting involves application of a protein sample (lysate) onto a polyacrylamide gel, subsequent separation of said complex mixture by electrophoresis, and transferal or “electro-blotting” of separated proteins onto a second matrix, generally a nitrocellulose or polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) membrane. Following the transfer, the membrane is “blocked” to prevent nonspecific binding of antibodies to the membrane surface. Many antibody labeling or tagging strategies are known to those skilled in the art. In the simplest protocols, the transferred proteins are incubated or complexed with a primary enzyme-labeled antibody that serves as a probe. After blocking non-specific binding sites a suitable substrate is added to complex with the enzyme, and together they react to form chromogenic, chemiluminescent, or fluorogenic detectable products that allow for visual, chemiluminescence, or fluorescence detection, respectively. The most sensitive detection schemes make use of chemiluminescent or fluorescent phenomena. In chemiluminescent detection, an enzyme-substrate complex produces detectable optical emissions (chemiluminescence). These emissions are recorded and measured using suitable detectors such as film or photonic devices. Absence or presence of signal indicates whether a specific protein is present in the lysate, and signal intensity is related to the level of the protein of interest, which in some cases may be quantifiable.
The use of nitrocellulose membranes is ubiquitous in immunodetection assay work, particularly in Western blotting. This is partially due to historical considerations, and partially due to ease of use. Nitrocellulose blotting membranes do not require an organic liquid pre-wet step, a requirement for working with hydrophobic membranes. Hydrophobic membranes require an alcohol pre-wet step followed by a water exchange step (for alcohol removal), before assembly within the blot-transfer assembly. Intrinsically hydrophobic membranes afford a limited time-frame for this assembly; the potential for the membrane to dry out is significant. Once dry, the membrane cannot be re-wet unless the pre-wet sequence is repeated. Once the membrane is contacted to the gel, removal prior to transfer can effectively ruin the gel and the separated protein samples contained. The pre-wet step is time consuming and can considerably impede workflow. A hydrophilic membrane will remain wet for a longer time interval, and can be re-wet with water if it does dry out before assembly.
Nitrocellulose blotting membranes are water wet-able and show satisfactory performance for most blotting applications. But nitrocellulose is not as mechanically or chemically stable as PVDF. PVDF will maintain its mechanical integrity over a long timeframe, whereas NC will become brittle and discolored. PVDF membrane blots can be stripped of antibodies and be re-probed. NC blots cannot. NC is prone to air oxidation, wherein it can become hazardous. It requires a separate waste stream, and when disposed of must be damped with a wetting agent, usually water.
Hydrophobic PVDF blotting membranes possess equivalent protein binding ability to NC blotting membranes, but exhibit superior blotting performance. Much lower sample concentrations can be detected under the same conditions on these PVDF membranes compared to NC. Low-background fluorescence hydrophobic PVDF blotting membranes exhibit the same enhanced sample detection while enabling the use of fluorescent detection schemes.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a hydrophilic PVDF membrane for immunodetection assays such as Western blotting, with performance characteristics that approach the lower sample detection limits and low background fluorescence that are characteristic of hydrophobic PVDF membranes. This invention addresses these requirements.